A logic analyzer is typically employed to monitor and visually represent characteristics of one or more signals in a digital manner over time. An oscilloscope is typically employed to monitor and visually represent characteristics of at least one signal in an analog manner over time. Visual representation of signal characteristics is typically communicated via an electronic display screen.